This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortytwo’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized in May 2004 by Michael J. Striem and evaluated in September 2008 by Michael J. Striem and from September 2009 through 2011 by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ is characterized by the production of a large sized, green, oval berry with a large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafortytwo’ are firm, very juicy, have high sugar content and a fruity flavor.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘97148-027-365’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,065). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2004 by Michael J. Striem. The date of first sowing was March 2005, and the date of first flowering was May 2006.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ was first asexually propagated in December 2008 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Michael J. Striem using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ differs its seed parent ‘97148-027-365’ (unpatented) in that the new variety ripens about 1 month earlier in the season, and the berry is oval compared to the elongated berry shape of the parent ‘97148-027-365’ (unpatented).
The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ differs from its pollen parent ‘Sugrathirtyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,065) in that the new variety ripens about 1 month earlier in the season.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ resembles ‘Thompson’ (unpatented) in that it ripens about the same time. The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ differs from ‘Thompson’ in that the new variety has an oval berry shape compared to an elongated berry shape for ‘Thompson’. The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ resembles ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) in having the same berry shape and appearance. The new variety ‘Sugrafortytwo’ differs from ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) in that it ripens about 1 month earlier in the season.
The new ‘Sugrafortytwo’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and with climatic variation.